


that bloody bar chord

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Note contains the header as is on the LJ post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: That bloody bar chord. (Well, not really.)  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word count: 2 351  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles - and this is just a work of fiction.
> 
> (originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008)

‘’For fuck’s sake Paul, I can’t bend me fingers like, that! It’s abnormal, I tell you.’’

‘’What is?’’

‘’I can’t play that chord; my fingers can’t reach them strings. And if I try, it sounds... well, it doesn’t sound like something at all. Just a dead sound.’’

‘’John’’ Paul sighed. ‘’That’s called practice. It’s the first time you played F major, isn’t it?’’

‘’Well, no. It doesn’t _sound_ like it at least! But either way, I should be able to play it well now, shouldn’t I?’’ John glared at Paul.

‘’No, not really.’’ Paul started to strum a bit, and then continued to talk. ‘’You’ll have to practise for quite a while before you can play it as well as you can play the other chords. You had to practise for those too, hadn’t you?’’ he asked John.

‘’Well, yeah. I suppose so. But it didn’t take me very long before it actually _sounded_ like a chord!’’

‘’No.’’ Paul grinned. ‘’That’s the annoying cunt called ‘bar chord’.’’

‘’Oh sure, so you’re just telling me it’ll take me probably _weeks_ before I can actually play it.’’ He sniffed.

‘’Yeah, I am. It did take me a while before I could, after all.’’

‘’Alright. Now, show me, _how_ exactly did you play it again?’’ John asked, their fussing had made him forget how he had to play the chord. After Paul had done so, he cursed and continued to practise.

‘’Er, John.’’ Paul interrupted his frantic behaviour as a result to get the chord to sound right. ‘’You’re not doing it quite right, you know.’’

‘’I don’t bleedin know how to do it otherwise!’’ John burst out in utter frustration, because he still couldn’t understand how Paul managed to play it and he didn’t. It couldn’t be _that_ hard to play after all, could it?

‘’I’ll show you.’’ Paul stood up, and sat down on the bed close to John. Then he gently took John’s hand in his own, and manouvred his fingers to the right places. He pressed at John’s index finger with his own, so that all strings were pressed against the fret tight enough, and as John hit the strings with his right hand, it actually _did_ sound like a proper chord, this time.

Paul let go of John’s hand, and John tried to play it himself. Even though it didn’t sound well yet, it did sound slightly better than before. He grinned, and continued to practise. Even so, Paul still sat next to him. Deep in his heart, John knew he absolutely didn’t mind. These were the good moments of practising guitar with Paul – the moments he sat down next to him, or took his hand to guide his fingers to the strings he had to play.

Then, he felt Paul letting his chin rest on his shoulder. A shiver went down his spine, but he didn’t fail to play a chord, or to hit the strings, once. The only thing he did do was take a deep breath and acted as normal as possible.

The thing was, Paul then pressed his lips against the skin of his neck. This time, John didn’t manage to play on, feeling his body warm up at the place where Paul’s lips were connecting with his skin, and respond to Paul’s touch by shivering again. He could feel Paul shiver too, but being too scared about it all; he started to strum to take his mind off of it. Tried to focus on something else - but instead his unconcious mind seemed to focus on the hand Paul now was sliding around his middle.

Eventually, he decided to stop playing, and turned to Paul. Paul just stared back at him, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Then Paul lifted his hand, and cupped John’s cheek with it. John could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks instantly. Then Paul started to stroke soft circles across them with his thumb, moving down his cheek and over John’s lip. As his hand reached John’s lip, John kissed Paul’s fingers, the calluses that had been formed at the tops of them because of the guitar playing, feeling an odd kind of smooth against his lips.

Then Paul took his hand away, and slowly leaned toward John. When their lips finally were pressed against each other, when they finally kissed, John could almost feel the sparks burning into his skin. His whole body tingled – something he’d never thought of what could happen by just one simple kiss, especially not a kiss from a boy.

A kiss from a boy…

It was as if he hadn’t realized it until now. The kiss was having a kind of physical reaction, so heavy even he hadn’t expected. His head felt cloudy, and his body still tingled. Even after he broke the kiss, and stared in shock at Paul. Suddenly, his mind seemed to be clear. He’d been kissing; well…pretty much snogging Paul and it had felt much better than he’d wanted to.

Even though he’d known for longer he’d been feeling more for Paul than only friendship – even though he’d thought he had been fine with it – it was different now they actually started to act like it. This was something everyone discusted – his mates and his family would hate him if they found out about it. The same would go for Paul.

Paul stared back at him, and smiled sadly, ‘’If you don’t want to – you don’t need to. I just thought you had to know, you know. And well, then you started to, kiss back, so I thought you were fine with it.’’ His voice getting quieter as he spoke on, John shook his head, and gestured toward the door. Paul walked silently past John, obviously sad and dissapointed in how their nice afternoon together had ended.

At that moment, Mimi knocked on John’s door. Paul opened it, and walked straight past her, not even seeming to notice her. She raised an eyebrow – obviously thinking John and Paul had had a fight.

‘’John, dinner is ready. I called you be-‘’ John walked past her, ignoring her, and hoping he’d see a bit of Paul before he would leave, but it was too late already. He heared the sound of a door being slammed and sighed, He wished he hadn’t acted like it, but his emotions stopped him from thinking coherently.   
  


* * *

After he’d finished having dinner, John immediately went back to his room again. He saw Paul had left his guitar behind – at least that was a reason to talk to Paul once again. Even though, it was most unlikely that Paul would come back to pick it up the same evening.

He sighed and picked up a pencil, deciding he would probably be destracted for a while if he drew something. Guitar playing would remind him too much of Paul anyway. But as he started, his thoughts started to wander and the only thing that actually appeared on the paper was ‘Paul’.

If he just hadn’t acted so mean toward him. Then everything would’ve been fine now. Only, he had just sort of freaked out at the thought that kissing a boy aroused him, a lot actually. He lay down his head on his desk, trying to block out all thoughts that were disturbing him.

It wasn’t very easy though. He kept seeing Paul’s face, every time he thought about something that was unrelated to Paul; he lost his concentration on it after a while. Then his mind would start to wander again, and he’d see him, he’d think about Paul. And he’d think about how good it had felt. That was when he realized it – even if he said he didn’t want to have anything to do with it, it would be practically impossible anyway. He was extremely attracted by Paul – and it had always been tough for him not to think this way about the younger lad. Several times, he’d been getting off just at the image of him. The way his bed had smelled after Paul had visited him had pretty much been enough. And now – now he knew Paul fancied him too. It was becoming harder to not be with him, not to just touch him constantly.

And he knew that he would kiss Paul again, the next time he’d see him. He wouldn’t be able to resist the urge just to touch that body of his, his lips and feel the same chemistry spark between them, as there had been this afternoon. He was longing to touch Paul, aching to, and he wasn’t able to because he’d ruined it himself. He had made the wrong decision because he was so confused.

When he felt the tears well up in his eyes, and he tried to stop them from coming, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sure as hell, it wasn’t Mimi’s. Because first of all, she would never put a hand on his shoulder, and secondly, she wouldn’t come in his room if he was quiet like this. Besides, the hand sent shivers through his body immediately, that he knew who it was instantly.

He felt Paul kneel beside him, and he wiped his eyes so they wouldn’t be moist anymore. Then he looked at him. Paul had put his arm around him – even though he’d told John he didn’t have to do anything if he didn’t want to. But at the same time, Paul must’ve felt he needed him, or whatsoever. So, he bent toward Paul, and kissed him. Again.

This time, he cupped Paul’s face. Then he broke the kiss, and sighed shakily. Paul smiled at him – he’d known all along John wanted him. Paul was good at this kind of thing; he always knew what another person wanted or how another person felt. Especially, when that person was John.

Then Paul sat down on the bed. He gestured John should sit down next to him – and so he did. Sitting this close to Paul felt great already. Paul slid his hand around his waist, just like he’d done this afternoon, and John leaned toward Paul. It was as if those lips of his were magnetic, the softness and tenderness of them and the feeling they left behind on his own. The taste of Paul’s mouth and their tongues against each other, gave them both the urge to be as close as possible.

John had put his hand on Paul’s neck, drawing circles over his jawline and keeping Paul’s face close to his, even in the moments they parted to take a breath because of the intensity of their kiss. Finally, they broke and sat back a bit.

‘’I just stopped by to pick up my guitar, you know,’’ Paul said, ‘’but you make it almost impossible for me to just stop by now.’’ He stroked through John’s hair with his left hand, and smiled at him.

‘’You didn’t,’’ John replied. ‘’You just wanted to see me, that’s why you left your guitar here in the first place. So you could visit and see me again tonight. You knew all along that my reaction wasn’t how I meant it – or as how I wanted to react.’’

Paul giggled, and took his hand out of John’s hair. ‘’Well, that’s partly true. I thought you needed some time alone, but I wouldn’t be able to wait until tomorrow.’’

‘’Will you be able to wait until tomorrow now, then?’’ John asked him, battering his eyes.

‘’Let’s put it this way’’ Paul said, ‘’I’ll be able to find other ways to occupy myself, without you.’’

‘’Paul, you naughty boy! What’ll your dad think of it if he knew you were talking this way – about another boy!’’

Paul opened his mouth to reply, but John kissing him again muffled his answer. Being too scared about what Paul wanted to say – it was probably something that had to do with this afternoon, John decided he would better do something to prevent it. Besides, it was hard enough to listen to Paul for a minute and a half and not think about kissing him.

John slid his arms around Paul this time, with a bit of a sudden movement. It caused Paul to lose his balance, and soon he lay on his back on the bed, with John pretty much atop of him.

‘’Uh, John,’’ he panted – mostly out of shock even though John knew there were other things that caused it, too – ‘’I don’t know whether this is such a good idea. I was supposed to only get my guitar, and I promised dad I’d be home at half nine!’’

‘’It’s not yet, Paul, not yet’’ John said as he continued to kiss Paul, letting his hands travel down Paul’s body. As soon as he’d reached Paul’s hips, and wanted to move his hands inbetween them, Paul took hold of them and broke the kiss.

‘’No John, We can’t, not now at least. I really have to go home – I promised my dad. There are going to be visitors and I got to be there in time. I don’t feel like getting punished just because you need me so badly. Besides, I’m pretty sure you’re able to take care of yourself perfectly well.’’ Then he kissed John on his lips, pushed him off, and picked up his guitar. John stood up as well, straightening his clothes and getting a hand through his hair.

‘’I’ll see you again tomorrow. Dad’ll be away all day, and Mike’ll be at school. So if we’re just going to skip school and go to my home, we’ve all afternoon. Just, don’t tell the others because then we’re not alone. You know what I mean’’ Paul grinned. Then he kissed John, tenderly, for the last time that day and went away, door closing silently behind him this time.

John quickly undressed, even though he wouldn’t go to sleep soon, and pulled the duvet over his body. Just the smell of Paul, the warmth on the place where he’d just been laying on... It would be enough for now, too.


End file.
